


Rule #6: Don't listen to others' conversations (Oliver's POV to Rule #5)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's sex dream, Jealous Oliver, Worried Oliver, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #6: Don't listen to others' conversations (Oliver's POV to Rule #5)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Since a few people wanted to know what Oliver heard, I decided to write a bit sooner from his POV of that night.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? So, she can't work late tonight; it's not the first time Digg and I have gone out without her on the comms._

Digg looked at Oliver as they sparred. Oliver was clearly focusing on the empty chair next to the computers.

“Man, where's your head?” Digg asked as he went to throw a punch that connected to Oliver's glove.

_With a beautiful blond somewhere  with someone else._

“What you talking about Digg?” he swung his arm around to hit the other man's shoulder.

Diggle stopped and gave him a hard look, “Look you like her, why don't you tell her?”

_I'll hurt her._

Oliver shook his head, “I want to protect her that's all.”

“Felicity already did a background check on the guy. In fact, she showed you the check when you freaked at the office earlier.

6 Hours Earlier

“So, I can't work late tonight guys,” Felicity said as she walked into Oliver's office at Verdant.

Oliver looked at her from behind his desk.

_Why?_

Ever since Felicity joined his mission, she would say that she was setting up or fixing the system for the club. Granted, he saw the looks the few employees gave as she walked up to meet him a few times, including the look Digg would give him as he looked at the employees for ogling her. But she was there strictly for professional and mission reasons and deserved to be treated as such.

“I have a date and I am simply dropping by to set up the searches for tonight so I can get ready with some peace of mind. So if you need me, I will be down stairs.”

Felicity walked out the door.

_Why does she have a date? How does she have a date? Yes, Felicity is very attractive. Great legs, pretty hair, blue eyes that remind me of the sky, perfect skin I just want to..._

He shook his head and left the office, sensing the judgment Diggle was sending his way and followed Felicity into the basement.

_Okay so just ask her about her date and that is all._

“So, how do you have a date?” Oliver asked.

Felicity turned around with a irritated look in her eyes,

“What?”

“I don't mean it like that just who's the guy? Is it safe to go on a date?”

_You are safe with me. And Diggle. Yes, safe with me and Diggle._

Felicity shifted so she could get the background check she printed out earlier, knowing Oliver would become protective.

“Here is his background check. I had a feeling you would ask,” she said handing him the papers.

_Oh, he works at Queen Consolidated, I suppose I could just go and find out his address and..._

“Oliver Queen, if you go to his address and scare him off,” Felicity said with her loud voice.

_Did I say that out loud? Is it contagious?_

Oliver walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, “Felicity, I just want you to be safe. It's important to me...and the mission that you're here.”

Felicity tilted her head in a way with a slight smile that unnerves him.

_I swear she can see right through me._

“That's sweet Oliver but I'm a big girl and I've rescheduled this date two times already,” she twirled around in her chair, “and it looks like everything is good to go. I will be leaving now so please don't do anything major. Digg, you know what to do?”

“Make sure he doesn't die, got it,” he responded with a chuckle to which Oliver rolled his eyes.

There was a buzz from the phone Felicity held in her hand. Her face shifted before she quickly tapped out a message and put the phone in her bag.

_Why did her eyes change? She looks almost pissed now and not happy like before._

“Night,” she shouted into the space.

But before she walked away, Oliver's arm stopped her.

“Are you okay, Felicity?” he asked softly against her face.

She glanced at him, obviously trying not to show her real feelings to which he was a master of, “I'm fine. Just nervous about the date is all. I better go.”

_And you just watch her walk up the stairs like it is perfectly natural and you aren't sort of checking out how the flair of that skirt matches the flair of her hips and just generally enhances the curve of her..._

Present Time

“Don't do it, man.”

_Do what?_

“What? I'm going to do a quick patrol”

_A quick patrol to Felicity's fire escape._

Diggle took his gloves off, “Yeah, sure.”

Oliver worked his way across the roof tops till he was on top of Felicity's building. He jumped down through the fire escape. He noticed her window to her living room was open but there were no lights on.

_Is she shouting? What if she is hurt?_

Oliver quietly moved through the window and nocked an arrow in his bow preparing for the worst.

“Oliver,” he heard her moaning.

_I love the way she says my name. Wait...she just said my name._

“Oliver, please.”

_Does she know I am here? I don't hear anyone else or see clothes anywhere. She couldn't possibly know I'm here._

“Oh my god, don't stop, please don't stop,” Felicity moaned.

_Is she dreaming about me? I should not be here. This is not right. But maybe I should just make sure she is okay for my own peace of my mind._

Oliver walked into her room. He dropped his arm when he saw she appeared to be unharmed. He saw movement underneath the comforters that hid her body from his view.

_Wow, I wish I was under the covers._

“Please,” she shouted.

_I have to make her wake up._

“Felicity, what's wrong?”

“What the hell Oliver?” Felicity cried as she scrambled to cover herself, “How long have you been there?”

_She was dreaming about me. And she smells turned on...oh god._

She wasn't wearing a bra under her fleshy pink tank top and if his pants weren't already tight from hearing her moan the sight of her hardened nipples would have made it so.

_Oh wow. This was either the worst idea or the best idea._

“Not long. I just...”

“You just thought you would break into my apartment that I could be with anybody doing anything wearing anything without thinking of those possibilities,” she said loudly.

_Tell her she seemed upset before she left._

“I'm sorry. You seemed upset tonight...so I was worried...and then I heard the shouting and...” he stammered.

She grinned at his obvious nervousness, “I'm usually the one speaking in incoherent sentences.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said putting his hand in his hair pushing his hood away.

He put his bow on the top of the dresser nearby and sat by her at the foot of her bed.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Aww, that's so sweet. And a bit stalkery and I really don't want another stalker.”

“You have a stalker?”

Oliver stood immediately grabbing his bow. He watched her eyes get real big like she realized what she just said.

“I did, in college. He was on the lacrosse team and I threatened him that if I saw him ever again I would dismantle his life one school loan at a time.”

“Oh,” he put his bow down.

A soft smile formed on her face and the blanket dropped from her hands as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. Oliver's eyes moved quickly across her features, lingering a bit at her chest before meeting her eyes.

_She is so beautiful._

“Thank you.”

“So I hope I didn't upset you...by...not thinking you could be...” Oliver could barely choke out the words.

_I don't want to even think about her with anyone that isn't me._

“That I could be with someone? Is it so unbelievable that someone would want to be in my bed?” Felicity spoke defensively.

_I would drag them out by their feet._

He raised his hands in defeat “No, absolutely not that. Just I never asked if you had someone in your life.”

“Well, doesn't look like you'll have to worry about it after the text I received tonight,” she said in a whisper he barely heard.

_She looks sad._

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked roughly while shifting towards her.

_What happened tonight?_

“It's nothing. I'm fine. You don't have to stay.”

_Did that asshole hurt her? I'll kill him._

“No, what is it, Felicity?” he growled.

“Seriously, nothing. You don't have to go put an arrow in someone just because they didn't want to date me.”

_He's an idiot. How could anyone not want to date her? She's as brilliant as she is beautiful. She's tenacious, and soft, and warm. I would do anything to experience what he missed._

Her eyes focused anywhere but on him until he put his leather covered hand under her chin.

“It's his loss.”

He watched her lean into his hand and turn those soft eyes towards him.

_Don't fall in love with Felicity Smoak. Don't fall in love with Felicity Smoak._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


End file.
